How to Play
This page will explain the main game mechanics. If you are here because you skipped the tutorial and want to repeat it, go here. The game consists of two stages; Class and After Class. Class Each class session consist of X number of turns; this number depends on the number on pupils in your class and certain skills. Each turn you can do the next actions: * Use one normal skill - you get 2 (You can unlock a third skill by making a purchase of budget with real money) random skills from a pull of your personal skills. * Pick a Teacher's Pet or use a Teacher's Pet skill if you already picked a pupil (and he is not taught yet). * Use "Switch Seats" skills, which allow you to change the place of one of your pupils (has a cool-down for 3 turns) * Use Item skills (unlimited number of uses as long as you own the item). * Buy Items (only if have no items of that kind). Each pupil has Stupidity and Boredom . The pupil is taught if his Stupidity reaches 0. The ultimate goal of a class is to teach all the pupils in class, while they sit as close as possible to the front of the class. However your there is a sub goal; Missions, which may be considered a more important goals. After Class After a class has been completed (all pupils taught or you run out of turns), you can do the next actions: * Use one special after class skills. * Use Item skills (unlimited number of uses as long as you own the item). * Buy Items (only if have no items of that kind). You will remain in this stage for 5 hours unless you pay 50 to go to the next class. You get a discount of 5 for each turn you still have after completing a perfect class (all pupils taught before time). Missions Before each class you will choose a mission (unless you already have a mission). You have a choice between 2 missions (You can unlock a third mission choice by making a purchase of budget with real money). each mission will display the students you will have in the class, the mission goal and the mission reward. Note that if you complete the mission in more classes than the goal, you will only get half of the reward XP. Special Screens Class Completion Screen After each Class you will get this page before going to the after class stage. This page summarize the rewards you get by completing this class: * 1 XP for each taught pupil. * 1 XP for each turn left after the class is over (if any). *If you have a perfect class, the cost of direct access to the following class will be reduced by 5 for each turn remaining, with a minimum price of 10 . *A collectable you have picked up(if any). Level-Up Screen Each time you reach the right amount of XP to level up you will go to this screen. This screen will summarize all the things you get from this level up, which may include; self-control points max increase, house decoration unlock and a choice to gain a new skill. Mission Completion Screen Each time you complete a mission you will get this page, it summarize the rewards you get by completing this mission. Additional Mechanics Pupil scoring Each pupil has an initial score when the mission starts. This score can be anywhere between 0 and 20. Most times the initial score is several points under the mission goal. Each time a pupil is defeated, he gets an addition to his score. The number of points the pupil get calculated like this: * +0 if the pupil is sitting in the back(3rd)row in the class. * +1 if the pupil is sitting in the middle(2nd)row in the class. * +2 if the pupil is sitting in the front(1st)row in the class. * +1 if the pupil has the status "+1 score". * +1.5 if the pupil was defeated by the skill Educational Flick. * +0.5 if the pupil was defeated by the skill Helping Hand Tutorial To activate the tutorial again follow the next steps: 1) On the game page press on the "HELP" icon which is located on the button right side of the page. 2) On the next page find the icon which says "Take another look at the tutorial" This will activate the tutorial notes once again for every action in class and after class.